


Revenge on rex

by Dawn_of_the_werewolf



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Implied Drug Use, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_of_the_werewolf/pseuds/Dawn_of_the_werewolf
Summary: I wrote this 5 or so years ago with a former friend who was May beta at the time. So if Bommer never got caught by sector security and decided to get his own brand of justice. Pretty much much Rex is a bit of a kinky bottom. Shit summary. If ya like go a head and read if ya love it like and comment





	Revenge on rex

Revenge on Rex

AN: I don't own yugioh 5ds. THIS IS HARD YAOI! flamers don't like don't read!

If you are underage then you probably shouldn't be reading this...but you are the type to ignore the rules like everyone else, then just go ahead and read.

Again, if you don't like yaoi then don't read this story.

Enjoy!

I was currently sneaking into the Goodwin estate. Director Goodwin had taken everything and everyone from me. So it's time for me to exact my reveange. I saw the guards and ducked into the shadows. I walked into the house undetected and soon found a way to his room. I opened the door and saw that he was asleep. He didn't stir when I opened the door. He was in a black night shirt and pants. I put the bag I had with me down on the bench at the foot of the bed and unzipped it. From it I pulled a knife and pulled down the soft blankets. He stirred alittle but still was asleep. I put the blade to the pants and cut the pants slowly and carefully, then pulled them off him. I moved the knife to the shirt and put the blade in the shoulder of the shirt, then the other one. I pulled the fabric from his flesh. He was now only wearing red silk boxers. I set the knife on the night stand and I stood slowly, and moved to my bag sitting on the bench. I checked the headboard of the bed...luckly it had space in between the bars...and I pulled out two pair of cuffs. He was starting to wake so I quickly moved to his side and covered his mouth with my large hand. He tired to fight me off but luckly I had more upper body strength.

"Don't move, Goodwin," I quietly growled. He looked at me and nodded. His pale green eyes showed fear...something I've never seen him show before. I lifted the handcuffs and gently took hold of his hand, noticing that he was shaking. When I finished, I stood back to admire my handywork and smiled. His skin was like fresh fallen snow gently sitting on the tops of mountian peaks. I placed his hand in the cuff and closed it. I put the other half of the set to the bed post and cuffed it there. He moved his wrist, trying to free his wrist of it's confinement. I raised my hand and slapped him across the face. He looked at me, his gray hair falling of the side of his face where I had previously smacked him. He looked up at me, fear and yet enjoyment mixed into his expression. I smirked at him, pulling a condom from my back pocket and tore off my clothes. He watched me as I stripped, still clad only in boxers. I crawled next to him on the bed and leaned against the headboard. Rex looked at me while I settled beside him, then glanced down my body, his green eyes lingering on the package between my legs.

"Like what you see?" I asked him, reaching over his body and taking hold of the knife that I had left on the nightstand. He flinched and shook more as I settled back against the headboard, running a finger along the edge of the blade.

"Are you going to kill me?" he asked as he watched me, a slight edge of fear hiding on his tongue. I glanced down, leaning closer to him, and gently kissed those soft full lips. He kissed me back, moaning slightly into the kiss. I couldn't believe it, I wanted to hurt him so badly, but he was making it hard to concentrate on revenge. He tried to deepen the kiss, but I pulled back from him, staring into his eyes. I touched the tip of the knife to the edge of the boxers and ran the edge along the silk, slicing the material so that I could easy pull it off. A light pink blush colored his pale cheeks as I revealed what was hidden beneath the silky cloth.

"You're used to getting what you want, aren't you Mr. Rex Goodwin? And by the way you're acting, I'd say that you were a virgin." I commented and he turned towards the wall, the blush on his pale cheeks deepening to a darker shade of pink. I nudged his knees apart and slid into the space between them. I leaned down closer to him and kissed his neck. I bit down on the pale flesh in the crook of his neck, hearing him gasp. I travled down to his chest, kissing the flesh over his heart, then moving down to his left nipple and bit down on it hard. His back arched as he moaned from the pain. I glanced down his body, feeling something hard against my abdomen. I noticed that his dick fully hard. I crawled down his body, nipping and sucking, making little love bites on the way. I reached his member, licking his head and wrapped my lips around the hard cock, sliding down his shaft. He moaned as I bobbed my head, alternating between my tongue and teeth running along his shaft. He tried bucking his hips, but I gripped his hips tightly, keeping his hips from moving.

"Please...Greiger...please...stop..." he pleaded. I deep throated him and he arched his back into the warmth of my mouth. I glanced up at the man beneath me and smiled at the deep red blush that painted his pale cheeks. I grinned down at his shaking form and wrapped my lips around his cock again. He arched into me, I gripped his hips tightly and he came with a scream of pleasure, his hot seed shooting down my throat. He fell back into the bed, his body shaking from the pleasurable experience that I had given him. I released his now soft cock with a quiet 'pop'. I smiled up at him, licking my lips, then slid from between his legs. I stood, finding my pants, and pulled out the key for the cuffs. I crawled back onto the bed next to him. I lay down next to him and glanced up at him when I felt his eyes on me. He turned his face away from me, his green eyes staring at the wall. I gripped his chin and turned his head towards me so that his green eyes were looking into my brown eyes. He start to squirm as my gaze increased, trying to get free. I grabbed his hips again and pinned him to his bed. I grinned, this time I was going to scream for release...luckly I had a gag somewhere in my bag. I slid off the bed, stepping closer to the bag, dug through it, and pulled out the gag. I moved to the pale man's body again and grabbed a fist full of grey hair. I forced open his mouth and slipped the gag into his mouth. If he screamed, they would be muffled. Tears filled his green eyes and streamed down his pale cheeks. I felt guilt and remorse, some, but not a lot. I watched him as he squirmed, trying to free himself. I grabbed the bed sheet underneath him and tore a long strip off of it, then gripped his ankles and tied them together. I pulled him off the bed after I unlocked the cuffs on the bed posts and the one on his right wrist, leaving only his left wrist in a cuff. I snapped the other half of the cuff onto his right wrist and dropped him onto the floor. He tried to get up and escape, but I grabbed a fistful of his grey hair and pulled him to his feet.

"I have a speciel place to take you, Mr. Goodwin," I growled into his ear. I released my hold on his hair, letting him hit the floor hard. I pulled on my pants and walked over to him. He looked up at me, fear and anger mixing together in his green eyes. I pulled on my shirt and noticed that he was still naked. I reached for his hair again, but he flinched and tried to back away. I took hold of his hair in my tight fist and pulled him into the air. I raised my hand and let it fall harshly onto his face again, leaving a bright red mark on his pale cheek. His body started to shake as I glared into his fear-filled green eyes. I walked over to the bag, dragging him as I did, and pulled out a sedative. He tried to stand on his own feet, but fell against me. I pulled the gag out of his mouth and shoved the pill past his lips. I kept my hand over his mouth until he fell limp agianst me, then I replaced the gag into his mouth.

I lifted him up and tossed him over my shoulder, paying little attention to the fact that he was naked. I grabbed my bag and carried him to the garage where my duel runner was stashed. I had found a bed and moved it into there. I laid him down on the bed, and unlocked his right wrist, looped the chain through the bars, and relocked his wrist. I untied his ankles and ripped the cloth in half and tied his ankles to the foot of the bed. I grabbed a glass from a shelf, wiped it clean, and filled it with water from a nearby sink. I dropped into a chair that I had found and sipped on the water, waiting for him to regain consciousness.

He started to stir and set down the glass on the floor. He awoke to find himself in the bed and started to struggle, once again trying to get free. I kissed his neck and then bit down hard. He tried to kick, but noticed that his ankles had been tied down. I removed my pants, thank God I always went commando, and slipped into the space between his legs. He was starting to scream against the gag, but those screams were, of course, muffled. I gently gripped the base of my hard cock and lined myself up with his entrance.

I glanced up into his eyes and noticed that his eyes were full of pure terror. I grinned and thrusted into him roughly, holding back a moan as my cock was engulfed by his tight heat. He had screamed into the gag, tears once again running down his cheeks. He was so damn tight. I started to thrust into him, fast and hard, ignoring the blood that was seeping from his insides. I should have prepared him, but I didn't. He was so goddamn tight that it was hard not to lose control and his body shook along with my thrusts. He started to choke on the gag and so I pulled it quickly from his mouth and he coughed violently. He regained his breath and looked at me a mix of pleasure and pain in those light-colored green eyes eyes. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Who said you had to stop?" he asked me, grinning up at me. I leant closer to him, trying to thrust into the velvet heat and clamped my jaw onto the pale flesh of his neck, making him arch his back so his body was closer to mine. I gripped my hands into his pale hips, digging my short nails into his flesh, drawing up small crismon beads from beneath his skin.

"Be good, and I'll let you loose from your restraints," I growled into his ear and he gave a short nod, understanding. I unlocked the hand cuffs around his wrists and pulled the metal away, noticing the slight chaffing of his skin. He wrapped his arms around my neck, and thrusted back into me. I moaned and stroked his flesh, never before realized how soft a this man's skin could be. I ran my fingertips down to his stiff cock and gripped it, stroking it in time with my thrusts. His soft, feminine-like hands gripped my thighs with such strength and dug his well-kept nails into my darker skin. I moaned quietly into his ear, gently biting his earlobe, making him gasp. I knew that he was close to his release and knew that I wouldn't last much longer. I grunted as i tried to thrust even deeper and he came hard with a passionate cry, shooting his creamy seed over our torsos. The velvet walls clamped down on my stiff cock and i came, spilling my own seed into his heat and filling it to the brim.

I pulled my now-flaccid cock from inside of him and untied his ankels from their restraints, collapsing onto the bed next to him. He moved closer to my side, pulling himself up my body, and took my lips in his, kissing me tenderly. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his waist, pulling him closer. I ran my tongue along his lips, asking for enterance and was immediately accepted. He loosely gripped the blankets on either side of my head, supporting himself. I unwrapped my arms from his waist and gripped his hips as my tongue explored every part of his mouth. He soon pulled away and traveled down my body to my semi hard cock, pulling me past his warm lips. I let out a shocked gasp as he did to me what I had done to him not that long ago, licking along my shaft and then alternating between his teeth and tounge. I moaned as he deep-throated me. I gripped his long grey hair tightly in my fist, forcing to take even more of me. He hummed around my cock and I held back a moan as my eyes roll into the back of my head. I gripped his hair even tighter in my fist as I shot ropes of seed down his throat. He managed to swallow all the creamy seed that left my body and sat up, smiling as he licked his lips. I loosened my grip on his hair and gently stroked it, appologising for hurting him. He laid down on my chest and was soon in a deep sleep. I watched him for a moment and finally allowed sleep to take me into its embrace and drag me into the depths of unconscious.

END


End file.
